A communication apparatus is configured to read original document data (that is, image data) from an original document and transmit the original document data to a user-desired destination. Recently, communication apparatuses utilizing a wireless tag have been considered to improve convenience in transmitting original document data.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-348027 describes such a communication apparatus. The communication apparatus described in the publication utilizes a wireless tag attached to a business card or the like and improves convenience in facsimile transmission. Specifically, the communication apparatus acquires destination information (for example, information indicating a facsimile number) written in the wireless tag from the wireless tag attached to the business card or the like. The communication apparatus specifies a destination of facsimile transmission based on the acquired destination information and facsimiles original document data. That is, the communication apparatus simplifies user operation related to the destination of the facsimile transmission and improves convenience in the facsimile transmission.
As described above, the communication apparatus described in JP-A-2005-348027 utilizes a wireless tag to “simplify a designation operation of a destination of facsimile transmission”. However, in order to improve convenience related to facsimile transmission, a method for effectively utilizing a wireless tag, that is, information written to the wireless tag, is not limited to a manner as described in JP-A-2005-348027. That is, in a communication apparatus field, a method for effectively utilizing a wireless tag to improve convenience in facsimile transmission has not been sufficiently studied.
Here, when facsimile transmission is performed, an original document to be transmitted by a user can be mixed with other original documents. In this case, the user has to search for an original document to be transmitted from large amount of original document in which the original document to be transmitted is mixed with other original document in order to perform desired facsimile transmission. To search for the original document to be transmitted, the user has to scan content of each page of the large amount of original document. That is, in this case, in a related-art communication apparatus such as the communication apparatus described in JP-A-2005-348027, very complex work and burden are forced to the user and convenience is not sufficient.
Specifically, when an original document, which is facsimiled once, needs to be retransmitted by a facsimile, the above-described problem is apt to occur. In general, since once an original document is facsimiled, it is considered to be less essential and the user is apt to neglect the management of the original document. Then, the original document, which is required after facsimile transmission, is apt to be mixed with other documents (including other original documents) around the original document. Accordingly, in this case, the above-described problem is further remarkable.
Additionally, the following case is conceivable. When only a document required for facsimile transmission is selected from among documents separately managed in a file, and the like and transmitted as a set original document, the user returns the set original document to the original file after transmission. When the same set original document needs to be re-transmitted or copied, the user searches for the original document by remembering the previously selected document. In this case, the work to check whether the found original document has been actually facsimiled previously may become very troublesome.
In this regard, when the necessity of facsimile retransmission of an original document, which is once facsimiled, occurs, one solution method does exist. That is, when a previous facsimile transmission is performed, a communication apparatus stores original document data acquired at that time in a memory. When facsimile retransmission is required, the previously acquired original document data stored in the memory is transmitted. If this method is adopted, the above-described problem may be solved when the necessity of facsimile retransmission of an original document, which is once facsimiled, occurs. However, since a memory capacity of storing original document data is limited in this solution method, the above-described problem can not be solved.